Josh Warner and Friends
Josh Warner and Friends is an upcoming animated comedy series coming to Cartoon Network at an unknown date. The plot revolves around a fictional 11-year-old fictional descendant of the original Warner Brothers (the finders of the Warner Bros. Studios in the 1920s) named Josh Warner having wacky misadventures with many Warner Bros.-owned characters from its assets like Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Warner Bros. Animation, Turner Entertainment, DC Comics, Cartoon Network Studios, and its future assets like Hasbro, Nintendo, Shonen Jump, and Atomic Cartoons. Characters Main Characters *Josh Warner (Logan Grove): a fictional 11-year-old descendant of Albert, Harry, Sam, and Jack Warner, who were the original founders of the Warner Bros. studio way back in the old days. Trouble-prone, slow-witted, and lacking leadership skills, Josh is also clever, able to think for himself, and can be sometimes loyal, serious, brave, and good-natured on an occasion. *The Narrator (Corey Burton) *Jeremy Warner (Tom Kenny): father of Josh and henpecked husband. *Janet Warner (Grey DeLisle): Josh's mother who can be serious at certain things. Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny (Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (Kath Soucie) *Daffy Duck (Jeff Bergman) *Tina Duck (Grey DeLisle) *Porky Pig (Bob Bergen) *Petunia Pig (Grey DeLisle) *Tweety Bird (Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (Jeff Bergman) *Sylvester Junior (Jeff Bergman) *Elmer Fudd (Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (Maurice LaMarche) *Marvin the Martian (Bob Bergen) *K-9 (Frank Welker) *Tasmanian Devil (Jim Cummings) *Gossamer (Jim Cummings) *Wile E. Coyote (Maurice LaMarche) *Road Runner (Frank Welker) *Speedy Gonzales (Carlos Alazraqui) *Slowpoke Rodriguez (Carlos Alazraqui) *Granny (June Foray) *Pepé Le Pew (Maurice LaMarche) *Penelope Pussycat (Tress MacNeille) *Foghorn Leghorn (Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (Maurice LaMarche) *Henery Hawk (Bob Bergen) *Miss Prissy (Grey DeLisle) *Hubie and Bertie (Jim Cummings and Jeff Bennett) *Mac and Tosh Gopher (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) *Sniffles the Mouse (Kath Soucie) *Witch Hazel (Tress MacNeille) *Cecil Turtle (Frank Welker) *Beaky Buzzard (Jim Cummings) *Pete Puma (Jess Harnell) *The Three Bears (Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle and Jim Cummings) *Hugo the Abominable Snowman (Frank Welker) *Bosko (Frank Welker) *Honey (Kath Soucie) *Foxy (Rob Paulsen) *Roxy (Tara Strong) *Buddy (Jim Cummings) Warner Bros. Television Lorimar/Telepictures *Lion-O (Larry Kenney) *Snarf *Panthro *Tygra *Cheetara *WilyKit & WilyKat *Quicksilver Tiny Toon Adventures *Buster Bunny (Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (Jeff Bergman) *Shirley the Loon (Gail Matthius) *Hamton J. Pig (Billy West) *Sweetie Bird (Candi Milo) *Furrball (Frank Welker) *Gogo Dodo (Frank Welker) *Dizzy Devil (Maurice LaMarche) *Elmyra Duff (Cree Summer) *Montana Max (Danny Cooksey) *Fifi La Fume (Kath Soucie) *Lil' Sneezer (Kath Soucie) Animaniacs *Yakko Warner (Rob Paulsen) *Wakko Warner (Jess Harnell) *Dot Warner (Tress MacNeille) *The Brain (Maurice LaMarche) *Pinky (Rob Paulsen) *Slappy Squirrel (Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (Nathan Ruegger, voice digitally mastered to a higher pitch by using sound audio) *Squit (Maurice LaMarche) *Pesto (Dee Bradley Baker) *Bobby (John Mariano) *Buttons (Frank Welker) *Mindy (Nancy Cartwright) *Rita (Bernadette Peters) *Runt (Frank Welker) *Flavio (Frank Welker) *Marita (Tress MacNeille) *Chicken Boo (Frank Welker) *Minerva Mink (Julie Brown) *Katie Ka-Boom (Grey DeLisle) *Thaddeus Plotz (Frank Welker) *Ralph the Guard (Frank Welker) *Dr. Scratchnsniff (Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (Tress MacNeille) Freakazoid! *Freakazoid (Paul Rugg) *Dexter Douglas (David Kaufman) Xialin Showdown *Omi (Tara Strong) *Raimundo (Tom Kenny) *Kimiko (Grey DeLisle) *Clay (Jeff Bennett) Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Hanna-Barbera *Ruff (Tom Kenny) *Reddy (Jeff Bergman) *Huckleberry Hound (Jeff Bergman) *Yogi Bear (Jeff Bergman) *Boo-Boo (Tom Kenny) *Ranger Smith (Corey Burton) *Cindy Bear (Kath Soucie) *Pixie and Dixie (Billy West and Tom Kenny) *Mr. Jinks (Jess Harnell) *Hokey Wolf (Jeff Bergman) *Augie Doggie (Chris Edgerly) *Doggie Daddy (Jim Cummings) *Snooper (Rob Paulsen) *Blabber (Rob Paulsen) *Quick Draw McGraw (Jeff Bergman) *Baba Louie (Rob Paulsen) *Fred Flintstone (James Arnold Taylor) *Barney Rubble (Jeff Bergman) *Wilma Flintstone (Tress MacNeille) *Betty Rubble (Grey DeLisle) *Pebbles Flintstone (Russi Taylor) *Bamm-Bamm Rubble (Billy West) *Dino (Frank Welker) *Mr. Slate (John O'Hurley) *Snagglepuss (Jeff Bergman) *Yakky Doodle (Steven Blum) *Chopper *Wally Gator (Jeff Bergman) *Touché Turtle (Jeff Bergman) *Dum Dum (James Arnold Taylor) *Lippy the Lion (Jeff Bergman) *Hardy Har-Har (Rob Paulsen) *George Jetson (Jeff Bergman) *Jane Jetson (Grey DeLisle) *Judy Jetson (Kath Soucie) *Elroy Jetson (Tom Kenny) *Rosie the Robot (Tress MacNeille) *Astro (Frank Welker) *Mr. Spacely (Maurice LaMarche) *Mr. Cogswell *Top Cat (Tom Kenny) *Benny (Chris Edgerly) *Choo Choo (Tom Kenny) *Brain (Tom Kenny) *Spook (Ben Diskin) *Fancy-Fancy (Chris Edgerly) *Trixie (Grey DeLisle) *Magilla Gorilla (Maurice LaMarche) *Mr. Peebles (Maurice LaMarche) *Punkin' Puss *Mushmouse *Ricochet Rabbit *Droop-a-Long *Jonny Quest (Quinton Flynn) *Hadji (Rob Paulsen) *Jessie Bannon (Jennifer Hale) *Bandit (Frank Welker) *Peter Potamus (Chris Edgerly) *Breezly *Sneezly *Yippee *Yappee *Yahooey *Atom Ant (Maurice LaMarche) *Secret Squirrel (Jess Harnell) *Morocco Mole (Jim Cummings) *Precious Pup *Squiddly Diddly *The Hillbilly Bears *Winsome Witch *Frankenstein Jr. *Multi Man *Fluid Man *Coil Man *Space Ghost (George Lowe) *Dino Boy *Birdman (Gary Cole) *Avenger (Frank Welker) *Zok (Frank Welker) *Igoo (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Tundro (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Gloop and Gleep (Frank Welker) *Shazzan *Kabooie (Frank Welker) *Mighty Mightor *Dick Dastardly (Jim Cummings) *Muttley (Frank Welker) *Zilly (Tom Kenny) *Clunk (Jim Cummings) *Penelope Pitstop (Kath Soucie) *Peter Perfect (Jeff Bennett) *The Ant Hill Mob *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Scrappy-Doo (Scott Innes) *Scooby-Dum (Jeff Bergman) *Yabba-Doo (Frank Welker) *Funky Phantom (Tom Kenny) *Speed Buggy (Frank Welker) *Inch High (Billy West) *Hong Kong Phooey (LeVar Burton) *Devilin *Wheelie *Grape Ape (Brad Garrett) *Dynomutt (Frank Welker) *Blue Falcon (Jeff Bennett) *Jabberjaw (Frank Welker) *Captain Caveman (Jim Cummings) *Kwicky Koala *Little Dog *Big Dog (Brad Garrett) *Ren *Ioz *Tula *Thundarr the Barbarian *Ookla the Mok *Princess Ariel *Young Samson & Goliath *T-Bone & Razor *Galtar *Zandor *Don Coyote *Sanchez Panda Turner *Tom (Billy West) *Jerry (Kate Higgins) *Spike (Spike Brandt) *Tyke (Frank Welker) *Butch (Joey D'Auria) *Tuffy (Kath Soucie) *Toodles Galore (Grey DeLisle) *Mrs. Two-Shoes (Tress MacNeille) *Droopy (Jeff Bergman) *Dripple (Charlie Adler) *Barney Bear (Jim Cummings) *Screwy Squirrel (Charlie Adler) *McWolf (Frank Welker) *Red (Grey DeLisle) *Captain Planet (David Coburn) DePatie-Freleng *The Pink Panther Cartoon Network Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter (Candi Milo) *Dee Dee (Kat Cressida) *Mandark (Eddie Deezen) *Monkey (Frank Welker) *Major Glory (Rob Paulsen) *Valhallen (Tom Kenny) *Krunk (Frank Welker) Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo (Jeff Bennett) *Little Suzy (Grey DeLisle) *Mama Bravo (Tress MacNeille) *Carl (Tom Kenny) *Pops (Larry Drake) *Julie Herschbaum (Jennifer Hale) Cow and Chicken *Cow (Ashleigh Ball) *Chicken (Charlie Adler) *The Red Guy (Charlie Adler) *I.M. Weasel (Michael Dorn) *I.R. Baboon (Charlie Adler) The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) *Bubbles (Tara Strong) *Buttercup (E.G. Daily) *Professor Utonium (Tom Kane) *Mojo Jojo (Roger L. Jackson) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Jim Cummings) *Him (Tom Kane) *Mayor of Townsville (Tom Kenny) Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Ed (Matt Hill) *Edd (Sam Vincent) *Eddy (Tony Sampson) Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage (Marty Grabstein) *Eustace (Maurice LaMarche) *Muriel (Tress MacNeille) Samurai Jack *Samurai Jack (Phil LaMarr) *Aku (Diedrich Bader) Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbah One (Ben Diskin) *Numbah Two (Ben Diskin) *Numbah Three (Lauren Tom) *Numbah Four (Dee Bradley Baker) *Numbah Five (Cree Summer) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Grim (Greg Eagles) *Billy (Richard Horvitz) *Mandy (Grey DeLisle) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac (Sean Marquette) *Bloo (Keith Ferguson) Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) *Julie Yamamoto (Vyvan Phan) Chowder *Chowder (Nicky Jones) *Mung Daal (Dwight Schultz) *Schnitzel (John DiMaggio) *Truffles (Tara Strong) The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjack (Thurop Van Orman) *K'nuckles (Brian Doyle-Murray) *Bubbie (Roz Ryan) Adventure Time *Finn (Jeremy Shada) *Jake (John DiMaggio) *BMO (Niki Yang) *Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch) *Lady Rainicorn (Niki Yang) *Ice King (Tom Kenny) *Gunther (Frank Welker) *Marceline (Olivia Olson) Regular Show *Mordecai (J.G. Quintel) *Rigby (William Salyers) *Skips (Mark Hamill) *Pops (Sam Marin) *Benson (Sam Marin) *Hi Five Ghost (J.G. Quintel) *Muscle Man (Sam Marin) *Margaret (Janie Haddad) * C.J. (Linda Cardellini) * Eileen (Minty Lewis) * Starla (Courtenay Taylor) The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson (Jacob Hopkins) *Darwin Watterson (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *Anais Watterson (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *Penny Fitzgerald (Teresa Gallagher) Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa (Peter Browngardt) *Belly Bag (Eric Bauza) *Pizza Steve (Adam DeVine) *Mr. Gus (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (Frank Welker) *Tiny Miracle (Tom Kenny) Clarence *Clarence Wendell (Skyler Page) *Jeff (Sean Giambrone) *Sumo (Tom Kenny) *Mary Wendell (Katie Crown) *Chad (Eric Edelstein) Steven Universe *Steven (Zach Callison) *Pearl (Deede Magno-Hall) *Garnet (Estelle) *Amethyst (Michaela Dietz) *Peridot (Shelby Rabara) *Lapis Lazuli (Jennifer Paz) *Connie (Grace Rolek) *Lion (Dee Bradley Baker) We Bare Bears *Grizzly (Eric Edelstein) *Panda (Bobby Moynihan) *Ice (Demetri Martin) *Chloe Park (Charlyne Yi) DC Comics *Superman (Tim Daly) *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Flash (Michael Rosembaum) *Green Lantern (Nathan Fillon) *Martian Manhunter (Corey Burton) *Hawk Man *Aquaman (Cam Clarke) *Green Arrow *Robin (Scott Menville) *Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) *Cyborg (Khary Peyton) *Starfire (Hynden Walch) *Raven (Tara Strong) *Zan (Yuri Lowenthal) *Jayna (Grey DeLisle) *Gleek (Frank Welker) *Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle) *Supergirl (Nicole Sullivan) *Batgirl (Tara Strong) Warner Bros. Interactive Mortal Kombat *Liu Kang *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Kung Lao *Johnny Cage *Katana (Grey DeLisle) Hasbro Transformers *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Ironhide (Peter Cullen) *Jazz (Bumper Robinson) *Bumblebee (Dan Gilvezan) *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) *Perceptor (Paul Eiding) *Blaster (Bumper Robinson) *Megatron (Frank Welker) *Starscream (Tom Kenny) *Soundwave (Frank Welker) G.I. Joe *Duke (Michael Bell) *Snake Eyes *Scarlett (Grey DeLisle) *Flint (Corey Burton) *Lady Jaye (Kath Soucie) *Wild Bill (Frank Welker) *Shipwreck (Rob Paulsen) *Quickkick (Nolan North) *Spirit (Gregg Berger) *Mutt *Bazooka *Tollbooth *Barbeque (Tom Kenny) *Dusty (Rob Paulsen) *Roadblock (Bumper Robinson) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) *Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball) *Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) *Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain) *Applejack (Ashleigh Ball) *Fluttershy (Andrea Libman) *Spike (Cathy Weswick) *Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber) *Scootaloo (Madeline Peters) *Sweetie Belle (Claire Corlett) *Diamond Tiara (Chantal Strand) *Silver Spoon (Shannon Chan-Kent) Mr. Potato Head *Mr. Potato Head (Don Rickles) Beyblade *Tyson *Gingka Zoids *Garius (Frank Welker) Milton Bradley and Parker Brothers *Mr. Monopoly (Jeff Bennett) *Elefun Jem and the Holograms *Jem (Grey DeLisle) *Pizzazz Stretch Armstrong *Stretch Armstrong (Corey Burton) Furby *??? Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe Nintendo: Super Mario Bros. *Mario (Charles Martinet) *Luigi (Charles Martinet) *Peach (Sam Kelly) *Toad *Yoshi Donkey Kong Country *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool Pokémon *Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny) *Pikachu (Ikue Ohtani) The Legend of Zelda *Link *Celia (Tara Strong) *Zelda Kirby's Dreamland *Kirby *King Dedede (Bumper Robinson) Metroid *Samus Aran (Kath Soucie) F-Zero *Captain Falcon Star Fox *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare Earthbound *Ness (Wendee Lee) Chibi-Robo! *Chibi-Robo Kid Icarus * Pit (Scott Menville) * Lady Palutena * Dark Pit * Magnus (Fred Tatasciore) Xenoblade Chronicles * Shulk Pikmin * Captain Olimar * Pikmin (Frank Welker) Shonen Jump/Viz Media *Yugi *Goku (Sean Schemmel) *Gohan *Naruto Uzumaki *Yusuke Urameshi Atomic Cartoons *Atomic Betty (Taja Issen) EPISODES: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 RECEPTION: PRODUCTION NOTES: CHANNELS: *Cartoon Network (USA) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) *Cartoon Network (UK & Ireland) RATINGS: *TV-PG, TV-PG-V Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Crossover Video games Category:Parodies Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Scooby Doo Category:Pokemon Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Hasbro Category:Transformers Category:My Little Pony Category:Beyblader Series Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Atomic Betty Category:Shonen Jump Category:Naruto Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:DC Comics Category:Adventure Time Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Regular Show Category:Looney Tunes Category:Josh Warner and Friends Category:Alternate Reality